Ginormous Things and Where to Find Them
Ginormous Things and Where to Find Them is the fourth episode of SBFW Go!. In it, Mason is annoyed that his nickname has become a meme. Characters (in order of appearance) *Goku *Travis *Bong *PolarKey *Candy Crush Announcer (debut) *Mason *Timmy *SpongeBot *Clayton (mentioned) *Squidward (debut) *Arch Wizard Megumin *Kelpy *Calaz Transcript (cold opening, Travis, Goku, Bong and PolarKey are having a conversation in the lounge, though PolarKey remains silent and just plays Candy Crush Saga throughout it all, you can hear the background music) Goku: When I was 11 I was watching porn in the bathroom and dropped my tablet in the toilet and broke it. I was a weird 11 year old. Travis: What? Goku: I was exposed to porn early, don't judge me. I started when I was ten because pop-ups on a virus-filled computer are great. Bong: What happened next? Travis: I don't really watch porn that much. Of course, no one believes me. Goku: I didn't fap, of course nothing would come out because I was only 11. Travis: I'm pretty sure 11 year olds can orgasm. Just sayin'. Goku: I couldn't cum when I was 11! Even when I did start, it was clear for a few months. Travis: That's nice. Goku: Wait, you could come when you were 11? Travis, you really are gifted. Travis: I was joking. (pause) I didn't start 'til I was 12 so I wouldn't know. Bong: Why are we discussing this early in the morning? Goku: Because that's when most ginormous things come out. Travis: Indeed. I have a ginormous thing. Goku: You may have a ginormous thing, but do you have a magnum dong? Travis: I have five. PolarKey's Phone: Tasty. (theme song, then cut to Timmy and Mason watching) Mason: Why am I a meme now? Timmy: Well, maybe you could've chosen a better username. I chose stayed with 'Timmy'. You called yourself 'Ginormous Thing', you knew something like this would happen. Mason: I was making a Ben 10 reference! Timmy: That doesn't make any sense! Mason: I know! Travis: (in the conversation) I'm sorry but I'll need photographic proof for that. (back to the bros) Timmy: Oh, now I get it! Because 'ginormous thing' is a bit like the ding dong! Mason: The what dong? Timmy: The ding dong, the penis for crying out loud! (PolarKey approaches them) PolarKey: Y'know, there is one sanctuary from this meme-ness. But, (laughs) it's so funny! (opens up a secret door under the stairs which is painted the same colour as the walls, they enter) Welcome to the Loser Lounge. Where the users without any rights hang out. (the bros immediately leave) But of course, your name is Ginormous Thing, so have all the friends you could need! There's Aunt Flow, Magnum Dong, Josjh- (realises they left, SpongeBot enters) SpongeBot: You're being the most damnest of fools and the most blastest of bafoons. (leaves, he joins the conversation in the normal lounge) Bong: Welcome back. Travis: Nicely said, Vanessa. (Bong facepalms) You guys know anyone named Clayton? Bong: Yaas. Goku: Nu-uh. SpongeBot: Is he from Gumball? Goku: Actually, there was this 1st grader we were assigned to read to in fifth grade. He stole my SpongeBob lanyard. Travis: How sad. Did he have a ginormous thing? (they all stare before they burst out in laughter) Clayton is my crush. Right, send this video to any Clayton you know. (takes his phone out and shows them a video) Travis: (on video) (censored) you, Clayton! (video ends) SpongeBot: I don't get it. Goku: Gonna make a remix of that tonight. Travis: Is it gonna be a ginormous thing? Bong: You know that's barely funny anymore. Travis: You're a disgrace, Vanessa. And to think I was gonna screw you tonight. (cut to Squidward watching the same video on his computer) Squidward: WHAT THE FRICK? THIS VIDEO SUCKS- (pause) -BALLS! And to think it's gone viral all over Facebook, Twitter, YouTube and various other websites! I'm gonna find out where this video originated from and give the creator a piece of my mind! (pause, he then turns to the audience) Not literally, though I've been thinking of that method to peace for a long time. (cut to back to the lounge, Arch Wizard Megumin enters) Arch Wizard Megumin: Round up the gang, we have a few discussions to make in the proposal room. Timmy: Yes, (serious voice) ARK Wizdom Mega Man. (cut to most people in the proposal room) Arch Wizard Megumin: It appears we have a few requests. OK, firstly, there's a demotion request for Jack. (cut to Kelpy throwing Jack out of the HQ) Kelpy: (censored) you, Jack! (cut back) Arch Wizard Megumin: Secondly, a demotion request for Jasbre. (the same scene just saw happens again but with Jasbre instead of Jack, then cut back) OK, we have a request for PolarKey to become content mod and for Goku to become admin but- Oh, everyone's already supported. Well, I- uh- PolarKey: (whispering to Bong) I rigged it. Arch Wizard Megumin: Well that just about- (throws away a request to demote him) wraps things up nicely. You are free to go. (everyone leaves, Timmy and Mason enter the loser lounge as Candy Crush music from PolarKey's phone plays in the background) Timmy: Well, I guess you're not the only one getting picked on. There's this guy called Clayton and everyone wants to screw him. Mason: Sigh, I wish people would wanna screw me. Timmy: Did you just say 'sigh' out loud? Mason: Sigh, yes. Timmy: Well, brother. Things can't get worse from here. Mason: Don't jinx it. Timmy: No seriously, the whole 'josjh' meme is dying out pretty fast and no one really cares about the Clayton. Give it two or three days and they'll move on. (cut to PolarKey blasting Goky's Clayton remix at full blast on top of the Bikini Bottom Radio antenna, back in the lounge, Timmy takes out his phone) Let's listen to some music to take our minds off the situation. (he turns on the radio to find the Clayton remix) Clayton is super horny Ah, ok (censored) you, Clayton! Clayton is super horny Ah, ok (censored) you, Clayton! Timmy: (turns it off) Hehehe... Mason: Now there's gonna be a Ginormous Thing remix soon! I'm ruined! (cries) Timmy: Well, that's what you get for being underage. (leaves and Mason discovers the Candy Crush music from PolarKey's phone, he turns off the game) Mason: (censored) you, Clayton. (cut to the normal lounge, Calaz and Goku are fighting through text messages, they are sending eachother fist emojis while the Clayton remix plays on the radio) Bong: You know what, this episode is pretty meh. The opening is gold but the rest is sh*t. A bit like travis' (censored) in a nutshell. Calaz: It's creepy but so true. You get a pass. Bong: Thanks, Calaz. Calaz: No prob, Bong. Goku: (imitating Donald Trump) Bing bing bong. Calaz: Now, let's go watch some Mippy Trippy. Bong: What about we do some BuzzFeed quizzes? Goku: We should make some more 'Ginormous Thing' jokes! Kelpy: How about we just end the fricking episode already? (the doorbell goes, this time its the ROBLOX death sound, Travis answers. it's Squidward) Squidward: Hello. Are you Travis? Travis: Yes. Squidward: How convenient that the person I was after answered the door. Travis: I know, right? Squidward: Your Clayton meme sucks balls. (leaves) Travis: Speaking of my (censored), I'm gonna go jack off now. PolarKey's phone: Tasty. Mason: WHAT THE FU- (end) Trivia *There was initially going to be a scene where Bong and Ponyo bonded in the hibernation room but it was cut early. Category:SBFW Go! Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by PolarKey Category:PolarTem Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:SBFW Go!: Goku's Episodes Category:SBFW Go!: Travis' Episodes Category:SBFW Go!: Bong's Episodes Category:SBFW Go!: Timmy's Episodes Category:SBFW Go!: Mason's Episodes